NinaLily and Sky Trouper
by abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyand z
Summary: This is a game my step brother and I used to play. I've decided to turn it into a story/series. This is just explaining about them.


Ok people, I am going to explain what the whole story about NinaLily and her family, friends, and life story

Ok people, I am going to explain what the whole story about NinaLily and her family, friends, and life story. You see, she and her brother Sky Trouper (now known as G.B.or General B short for General Bradley) are leaders of tribes. NinaLily is the leader of the water and earth tribe. Sky Trouper (a.k.a. G.B.) is the leader of the air and fire tribe.

Now the theme of the story is that their mother was captured by the enemy who is the cause of the reason NinaLily's whole left hand and arm is scared and cursed. NinaLily and Storm Trouper set out on a quest to save her from the enemy (later on, almost all her siblings were captured except for 2 of them and almost the whole tribe.) The youngest one (Sky Walker a.k.a.Walker) goes on an adventure with them to rescue everyone including their mother.

NinaLily and G.B. have a lot of siblings. They have about 13 brothers and sisters. (on there mom's side) There are 10 girls including NinaLily and 5 boys including G.B. NinaLily is 13 years old. She is the most powerful in her tribe and the oldest. (By the way, both of the tribes joined together and now it is the Air, Earth, Fire, and Water tribe.) Her weapon is a sword with over a million blades. She usually carries it on her back. NinaLily has a bag which she carries stuff she needs in it. (So does G.B.)

Sky Walker is 12 years old and the second oldest. He is the most strongest of his tribe. G.B.'s weapon is a gun which shoots out fire and air. Rabbit Girl is 11 years old and is the third oldest. She is a dog type creature and will grow up to be small. Her weapon is a sword. Sky is 10 years old and the fourth oldest. Sky does not live in the tribe though. She lives at boarding school in another world. She is embarrassed about where she came from. Big Beaver is 9 years old and is the fifth oldest. Big Beaver is a quiet fellow who loves to torment Little Beaver.

Singing Bird and Kaya are 8 years old and are twins. Kaya is the oldest twin by 2 min. She is very advanced for her age. Kaya is already training with the 12 year olds. Singing Bird is just the opposite. Unluck Kaya, who's outgoing, she is very shy and only in the 8 year olds training class. Both of their weapons are knum- chugs. There is also another set of twins. Their names are Steps High and Reading Girl and they are both 7 years old. Steps High is the oldest by 2 min. Both of them are very smart. But Reading Girl is the more sensitive and motherly type while Steps High is the more stubborn type. Steps High's weapon is a gun like G.B.'s only it shoots out water. Reading Girl's weapon is a sword.

Rising Sun is 6 years old and is the seventh oldest. She is one of the most popular girls of the tribe. Her weapon is a sword. Little Beaver is 5 years old and is the eighth oldest. He always picks on Little One. (probably cuz Big Beaver picks on him) Little One is 4 years old and the ninth oldest. Little One is a wimp and a cry baby at first but after being captured by the enemies he gets tough. His weapon is a boomerang.

Little One is a tiger who will grow up to be as tall as Rabbit Girl. It is very rare that his type live. It is a miracle he didn't die at birth. River Rock is 3 years old and is the tenth oldest. She is too young to have a weapon yet. So is Sky Walker. She is quiet like Big Beaver. And she is a lot like her mother. River Rock usually teases her siblings (but in a nice way and sometimes in a mean way)

Sky Walker (a.k.a. Walker) is 2 years old and the second to last youngest. He was adopted. Sky Walker is a dragon. NinaLily and Sky Trouper found him abanded when he was 1 years old. The dragon that gave birth to him was cruel. The dragon didn't like him. The dragon is dead. It never had another little dragon. Do you want to know something? When the female dragon gives birth to a baby dragon it stays inside the egg for a year. It grows in there and doesn't hatch until its first birthday. (thought you should know) And Little Roxanne isn't even born yet.

Gentle Wind is 32 and is NinaLily's, Sky Trouper's, and their 13 siblings mother. She is very nice and gentle. She is going to have another baby soon. Their father is 33 years old. He has 201 kids plus his 15 others. The reason for this is because he and Gentle Wind were separated for a period of time. But now they're not. (his name Roaring Fire by the way) He is a strict but nice man who loves his kids.

Nimbus is 13 years old and is NinaLily's crush. (they are basically boy friend and girl friend) He is a nice boy with two siblings. Their name and ages are Nila who is 8 years old and Neanna who is 17 years old. Nimbus is a very fast runner. Tasha is 12 years old and Sky Trouper's crush. She has 7 siblings. Their grandmother is 75 years old. She is the head doctor of the tribe. Her name is Gentle Breeze but everyone calls her Nan. Then there is Rina.

Rina is 13 years old and is NinaLily's best friend. Rina's name means death leader. She is the grim reaper's daughter. Her mom is Bloody Mary. She also has a little sister named Rana who is 8 years old. Rina wears a black robe with a hood and a flap to cover her face. She has to do this because if you looked at her face you would be paralyzed for the rest of your life. She is the strongest one in that universe. Rina leads people to heaven or hell in that universe.

Rina has a sad story. When she was only 8 years old she and her sister were separated. Their mom got some demons to attack their father and she took Rana to a different world, to where she lived. Rina still loves her though even if she is angry at her. But since her mom is Bloody Mary she has a quench for blood that she tries very hard to control. Rina loves animals.

As you can see by now the tribe kind of has an Indian theme to it. But there are differences to. Like when you're between ages 0-3 you are babied and you don't have to work. And you don't get a weapon. But when your ages 4 and up you aren't babied anymore. You work from sunup to sundown. (they do get breaks) There are 4 schools. Here is the system for it. The first school is for grades k-3rd. That is elementary. The second school is for grades 4-6th. That is middle school. The third building is for grades 7-9th. That is junior high. The fourth building is for grades 10-12th. That is high school. You do school work for 4 hours and train for 2 hours. Then you go right back to work.

The tribe speaks both English and their own langue. It is very hard to explain how it sounds. They also have their own alphabet. You get your weapon when your 4 years old. You're in training until your 18 years old.

(Whew, I'm finally done!! This took me for ever so you better like it!! I 'm mainly going to write about NinaLily and Sky Trouper when they're 13 and 12 but for my first story about them I going to write about when they are 8 and 7 to explain how all this started. Hope ya like it!! Tell me if I need to improve on anything. See you later!!)


End file.
